The present invention relates generally to encryption, and more specifically, to key wrapping for a common cryptographic architecture (CCA) key token.
Various methods exist in support of electronic data security. Cryptography is the transformation of intelligible information into apparently unintelligible form in order to conceal the information from unauthorized parties. Cryptography is used various purposes, such as to protect information transmitted through communications networks. It can also be the most economical way to protect stored data. Cryptographic procedures can be used not only to protect the privacy of data, but also the integrity of data.
The cryptographic transformation of data is ordinarily defined by a selected algorithm, or procedure, under the control of a key. Since the algorithm is normally public knowledge, protection of the transformed, or enciphered, data depends on secrecy of the key. Thus the key must be kept secret to prevent an opponent from simply using the known algorithm and key to recover the enciphered data. The protection of the data therefore hinges on the protection of secret keys.